


Want 后续2

by zhazhajun



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhajun/pseuds/zhazhajun
Relationships: Najun - Relationship





	Want 后续2

一、  
黄仁俊瘫在沙发上，摸着肚子听着厨房里罗渽民收拾碗筷的声音陷入沉思。  
他好好一血族亲王，竟然被投喂胖了？！  
黄仁俊喜欢享受，自己独自一仁的时候也喜欢找些好吃的满足口腹之欲，但是这种足不出户即可享受美食的日子让他欢欢喜喜宅在家里，然后惊觉自己有了游泳圈。  
“仁俊肚子不舒服吗？”走神的时候旁边沙发陷了下去，回神之前就倒向罗渽民，罗渽民顺势让他靠着，以为他不舒服替他揉了揉肚子。  
黄仁俊一脸沉重：“摸出来了吗？”  
罗渽民一瞬间陷入脑内风暴，没听说血族有男性繁育的能力啊，是自己没学到吗？难道仁俊有宝宝了？还是仁俊有什么隐藏的疾病不愿意告诉我？我该怎么委婉的告诉他我什么都不介意？  
黄仁俊一转头就对上了一张纠结的脸，翻个白眼又是一巴掌糊了上去：“摸到我的游泳圈了吗？”  
罗渽民从思绪里挣脱出来，非常认真的摸了两把，还顺势把手伸到衣服里面摸了一圈，跟黄仁俊对视：“……薛定谔的游泳圈？”  
黄仁俊盯着他，认真的回答：“信不信我让你变成薛定谔的罗渽民。”  
罗渽民忍俊不禁，没有拿出自己的手，反而顺势把人揽在怀里：“这个威胁，我不怕哟。”  
【事后罗渽民戴上眼镜认真的研究了一下血族会不会因为人类食物长胖的课题。】  
【黄仁俊顺势把血族会不会近视的课题糊到了他的脸上。】  
二、  
黄仁俊现在想把要回来的自己打一顿。  
心里嘴角抽搐脸上还得笑着，听着长老们吧啦吧啦的讲话他就头痛。  
觉得在市区里的生活实在是奢侈，他决定回村住一段时间，罗渽民自然是跟着回来了的。结果两个人才刚睡了一个白天，就迎来了等候多时的长老。  
长老为什么来呢？  
在旁边沙发坐着的，面带羞涩的一男一女，就是原因。  
什么叫女孩子不行的话就男孩子吧？黄仁俊内心很崩溃，刚想回绝，一直陪在身边的罗渽民突然开口：“父亲，要不，就收下吧，也是长老一番苦心。”  
黄仁俊转头，罗渽民看着他，眼神幽深，黄仁俊略一思考，点头答应了。  
安排好两个血族的住处，黄仁俊转头看向罗渽民：“在想什么？”  
“仁俊不想知道，长老会里不安分的到底是谁吗？”罗渽民一如既往挑起了猫咪笑，但是眼里闪动的光却暴露了他心情不佳。  
黄仁俊双手捧着罗渽民的脸端详半天，看到罗渽民莫名其妙，吧唧一下亲到罗渽民的唇上然后起身：“以前怎么没发现，渽民你这么可爱呢？”  
黄仁俊走上楼梯，罗渽民回神，笑笑跟上黄仁俊。  
三、  
要说家里多了两个人是什么感觉……  
有时候和罗渽民正说着话，被突然出现的外人吓一跳是常事，本来两人在的时候仆人都会自觉留出空间来，亲亲抱抱什么的也是经常的，但是突然出现被打断就很尴尬了。  
不过黄仁俊很快发现，尴尬都是他一个人的，罗渽民完全没有收敛的意思啊。  
侍从递上资料后安静的退出，黄仁俊窝在罗渽民身上和他一起看结果。  
被送来的是之前交待下去的调查，黄仁俊虽然是亲王，但一向与长老会不算亲厚；罗渽民成为血族之后基本没有涉及到权力纠缠中，所以也不了解权力架构。好在长老会狂妄惯了，了解起来不算困难。  
被送来的伊莎小姐和薛公子的家族规模都不算大，虽然父亲都是有爵位在身但是也紧紧只是子爵和男爵，长老会里都有各自依附的更大的家族。  
罗渽民心底一沉，虽然对盘根错节的关系有了一定的心理准备，但是他现在不是原来的神侍，没有那么大的权力，更没有插手一盘散沙的实力。  
翻了翻，黄仁俊把手里的东西随便一扔，并不在意，他一向和元老院不来往，罗渽民想打发时间他也不拦着。直接跨到罗渽民身上。淡淡的茉莉香气袭来，罗渽民抬眼看向黄仁俊，黄仁俊笑嘻嘻的揽着他的脖子抵着他的额头：“渽民让那两个留下来，并不只是想要探一探长老会的底吧？”  
罗渽民眼神飘忽一下，他忘记了黄仁俊并不是个单纯的傻白甜了，平时他不操心把事情交给自己，不代表他没什么心计。  
恍惚想起黄仁俊那天突然说自己可爱，那个时候就发现了吗？  
黄仁俊一口咬住罗渽民的喉结，含糊道：“还不承认吗？”  
罗渽民“啧”了一声，捏着黄仁俊的后颈让他松开自己：“我承认，我是想让他们知难而退。”歪头在黄仁俊的唇上落下一吻，心情不错的黄仁俊用舌尖挑逗了一下罗渽民的唇，坦然接受了更加深入的亲吻。  
一声小小的惊呼传来，罗渽民暂时松开黄仁俊，额头相抵，罗渽民没有回身，黄仁俊也没有探出头向罗渽民身后看去，只是看着罗渽民的眼睛，平复了呼吸之后说：“伊莎小姐，你不应该继续在那儿站着了。”  
血族少女仓促的道歉后脚步凌乱的离开，黄仁俊爬到罗渽民背上：“回房间吧。”罗渽民站起身，黄仁俊的腿盘在他腰上，牢牢贴在他的后背，呼吸打在耳边，似乎能感觉到耳朵上的绒毛被吹动，连带着心里都痒痒的。  
四、  
伊莎小姐自从上次直接撞到二人的亲密接触后似乎大受打击，缩在房间很少出来，偶尔碰见黄仁俊或者罗渽民眼神都有些闪躲。从伊莎嘴里套出她的所见后，薛似乎没有被影响，依旧时常出现在古堡的公共区域。  
说实在的黄仁俊挺不耐烦的，比起更为单纯的伊莎，薛明显想的更多，言谈中似乎很自信可以帮黄仁俊找到与长老会的平衡。  
黄仁俊眼都不抬的从鼻子里挤出一声“嗯”，待薛走掉后，有些气恼的利用血脉连接疯狂呼喊罗渽民。  
本来在厨房里琢磨着做点什么人间食物让黄仁俊高兴一些的罗渽民简直被脑海里刷屏的“罗渽民”“罗娜娜”“混蛋儿砸”砸的头晕脑胀，哭笑不得的转移到黄仁俊身边。  
“你说这个血族，还贵族出身呢，知不知道血族的体系从来不是层级递减而是层级压制啊！啊？来跟我谈条件？？？血族历史是不是被扭曲了啊！！！！！”血族最神秘的卡帕多西亚氏族的亲王殿下此时真的陷入抓狂，刚才真怕看到那张脸忍不住让他灰飞烟灭啊。  
“听马克哥的意思，现在的血族传承是不完整的，别说这些后代，就算是一些贵族恐怕都在传承过程中没有接收到血族的过往，”安抚了一下炸毛的仁俊亲王，“他们不知道，也是正常的。”  
毕竟不是谁都像他一样直接承袭了实际上三代血族的亲王的血统，得以让他这个原本的神侍对血族的漫长历史了解了个透彻。  
“我看就是因为几次大战陨落的先代太多，我们这些老家伙又避世不出，才让元老院的那些家伙蹦跶的那么欢。吸血鬼骑士看多了吗还整个元老院，不知道元老院最后被玖兰枢那个老家伙搞死了吗？！”黄仁俊一脸郁闷的吐槽。  
罗渽民闻言脸突然一沉：“那几次说好的一起出门你不去，是看动漫呢？”  
黄仁俊一愣战战兢兢抬头，好像，有点儿，不妙。  
“这么喜欢二次元，学到了什么可以用的东西了吗？”罗渽民笑的一脸和善，黄仁俊疯狂甩头，却在罗渽民掏出一件衣服后僵在原地。  
你是从哪里搞到的这么一个开胸露背包臀毛衣啊！爸爸我没有胸能撑得起前胸那个洞啊！  
罗渽民还是笑容满面，直接捅破了他的心思：“别怕，直接露出来，不是更方便吗？”  
“你你你你你！你不要这么歪曲我的二次元！卧槽放我下来！”明明人家最爱的是《Drrr!!》来着！  
左肩扛着黄仁俊右臂搭着毛衣的罗渽民在听到黄仁俊爆粗口后在手感绝佳的翘臀上拍了一巴掌：“没关系，我只看对我有用的，不泛指。”  
今天的小黄也是欲哭无泪的小黄。  
把人放在床上后动作迅速而熟练的将人扒光，在屁股上摸了一把后夹住挣动的手脚给人硬套上那件毛衣。  
黄仁俊羞耻的浑身都在颤抖，罗渽民凭着上床的记忆非常精准的买到了他的码，柔软的毛衣散发着茉莉凝珠的味道，罗渽民还很他妈贴心的洗过了这件衣服。  
再怎么柔软也是毛线织物，后背裸露导致身侧有些空荡荡的，臀部却服帖的裹住挺翘，是罗渽民最迷恋的身体曲线。  
“罗渽民你是什么色情狂吗？”黄仁俊红着脸骂罗渽民，脚尖碰了碰罗渽民的胯下发现那坨东西果然涨成鼓鼓囊囊一团后气的脸更红了。  
罗渽民深吸口气，点触那几下感觉太过微妙，像是隔靴骚扰，让他更加躁动。  
没有丰满乳房支撑的前胸袒露大片胸膛，乳尖蹭在开口的边缘，黄仁俊也不敢乱动了，来回的刮蹭让他也很难受。  
自己不蹭了，但是罗渽民的手旋即覆上，揉弄的动作加剧了毛线带来的摩擦感，黄仁俊倒抽凉气，气的想踹罗渽民的大腿一脚，罗渽民握住他的小腿，另一只手趁着他抬腿带动抬起臀部的空档钻入身体和床的缝隙，把住臀肉玩弄起来，身体也卡到黄仁俊两腿中间，故意磨蹭黄仁俊的中心地带。嘴上也没闲着，由着黄仁俊用并不怎么粗俗的字眼骂骂咧咧，在高领的边缘啄了几下边开始攻击前胸。  
绯色的吻痕落下，嘴唇推开毛衣含住露出的乳尖，又舔又咬的让黄仁俊嘴里的话断断续续，掺上了呻吟。吮的乳珠肿大，沾着唾液亮晶晶的，罗渽民颇有些不舍意味的亲了亲，开始玩弄另一侧。衣领偏斜到另一边，刚被蹂躏过的可怜乳珠被毛线大力刮蹭激的黄仁俊声音都颤抖了。罗渽民像没听到一样，一边刺激着嘴里的肉粒，一边故意拉扯毛衣，黄仁俊不自觉的扭了扭腰，给了他更贴近的空间。  
卡住黄仁俊腰的手顺着裸露的后背向下溜，从臀部上方的缝隙滑下去，在腰际揉捏了两把，被碰到敏感处的黄仁俊仰头喘息，罗渽民低笑着捏住丰满的臀肉。黄仁俊身形瘦瘦小小的，偏偏脸颊和屁股肉感十足，清纯的脸加上尤物的身材，罗渽民想要不是他居于高位，怕不是就轮不到自己与他耽于爱欲。  
黄仁俊手插在罗渽民头发里，把人拉向自己，藤蔓一样扭缠到他身上，按下头颅与自己接吻。挑起兴趣就享受的黄仁俊喜欢与罗渽民接吻的感觉，双唇相贴，细细密密吻着对方，能更放纵的沉溺进迷乱的欲望。  
由着黄仁俊又亲又咬在唇上作乱，等他玩够了罗渽民的手指也在他身体里扩张的差不多了，把人翻过去，将毛衣推在腰际，一手按住黄仁俊的后背一手解开腰带，黄仁俊听着叮当声回头，眉目含春的嗤笑一声：“罗渽民，你现在真的很像hentai啊hentai~”  
罗渽民冷笑一声，将裤子扯下，身体前倾压在黄仁俊背上，阴茎直接捅进黄仁俊甬道内，手顺着衣服大敞的侧缝滑到黄仁俊身前，抓住乳肉在乳珠上狠狠揉搓了两把：“或许你该看看你现在的样子。”  
黄仁俊发出绵长黏腻的呻吟，微喘着回答：“反正你喜欢。”  
罗渽民就是很喜欢。  
开始变着花样控制着进出的速度，但是当甬道越缠越紧，黄仁俊叫的越来越肆意的时候，快感上头哪还管得了那么多，只想狠狠进入，让身下的长亲无法自控，把最羞耻最私密的样子全展示给自己。  
高潮后脑内一片空白，黄仁俊扭头哼唧着要亲，这是他的习惯，哪怕同样处在无法思考的阶段，也要确认罗渽民还在似的索要亲吻。  
被亲吻唤回神智的罗渽民将略微松开的怀抱重新收紧，认真回应着黄仁俊的索要，当黄仁俊也回神的时候他慢慢退出，看清身下人的情况后罗渽民不自觉吞咽了一下。  
毛衣还堆叠在腰际，从背后看着还是干净的，但是往下看，臀肉已经被撞的泛红，腿根有溢出的精液，翻过来就发现黄仁俊自己的东西把毛衣下摆弄脏了。  
黄仁俊被扑上来的罗渽民吓了一跳，旋即发现自己又被压制住了：“你干什么？”  
“本来就是要弄脏的，现在不合格，我来把毛衣弄得更脏一点吧。”  
五、  
嗯嗯啊啊的事后。  
罗渽民脸埋在黄仁俊前胸不愿意起来，黄仁俊眼神涣散看着天花板平复呼吸，回过神来后抬手玩弄罗渽民的头发。  
罗渽民身体微微一僵，黄仁俊清楚的察觉到了，不掩饰的发出颇为嘲讽的气音。罗渽民手收的更紧，声音闷闷的传出来：“仁俊……什么时候才能咬我一口。”  
黄仁俊动作一顿，伸手挠了挠罗渽民的下巴：“起来。”  
罗渽民听话的抬起上身，黄仁俊捧着他的脸，两个血族紧盯彼此，黄仁俊缓缓开口：“你想清楚了吗？知不知道这个标记打上之后会有什么后果。”  
“这个你没传承给我啊……”罗渽民有些沮丧，黄仁俊捏了捏他的脸：“双向的标记成立后，我们就有了软肋，以后一方陨落，另一方不能幸免，你愿意吗？”  
“这有什么。”罗渽民声音低沉，神侍覆灭的仇报完，如果不是有黄仁俊，他又何必存在于此间。失去了存在的理由，陨落又有什么可怕？  
黄仁俊抽身向上靠在床头，罗渽民又埋入他的颈间：“你确定是我？你真的愿意以伴侣而非亲人的身份建立这种联系吗？”  
罗渽民忍不住，在黄仁俊的颈侧啄吻：“在我自己意识到之前，不就已经向你奉献上了我的全部灵魂了吗？”  
黄仁俊揪着他的头发把人推开，翻转位置压到罗渽民身上，一口咬住初拥后再没刺透的血脉。  
罗渽民一时不查，倒吸口气，但旋即平静下来。酥麻感从黄仁俊咬破的地方扩散开，随之扩散的还有体温，最后汇聚在心脏，回温的身体紧贴在一起，心跳也回来了。  
罗渽民被这一变化惊的不知所措，黄仁俊舔舔他的伤口让它愈合：“虽然还是摆设，但是会有人类的某些特征了，惊喜吗？”看罗渽民怔愣的样子，黄仁俊按着胸口微笑：“我也没想到，它还有重新跳动的一天。”  
罗渽民突然有落泪的冲动，不是因为自己的心跳，而是因为黄仁俊重新跳动的心脏。  
是他让黄仁俊重新有了心跳，有了软肋，他用自己的自私给高高在上的血族亲王重新染上了人类的色彩。  
把人拥在怀里默默安慰，黄仁俊并没有觉得不甘心，互相捆绑的事情，谁也不吃亏。  
罗渽民赖在黄仁俊怀里不想出来，黄仁俊却突然想起一个要命的问题，刚想开口，就被沉重的血脉压制压得动弹不得，罗渽民比他反应更大，甚至痛苦的微微痉挛了一下。索性这巨大的压力一眨眼就过去了，罗渽民有些戒备的抬身，黄仁俊尴尬的看着他：“我忘记了……赶紧穿衣服吧，族长说我订了血契她要来看……我真的是忘了……”  
还想温存一下的罗渽民装死的心都有了。  
六、  
两个人匆匆忙忙起身收拾好，互相检查了一下有没有露出什么不该露出来的痕迹，相对苦笑。  
罗渽民更是紧张，他成为血族时间不长，虽然传承中知道卡帕多西亚一族始祖的存在，但毕竟没见过，更何况他还把始祖最喜欢的亲王黄仁俊拐走了，这四舍五入，就是女婿见丈母娘啊。  
黄仁俊拉着罗渽民的手捏了捏，发现刚重获体温的血族手冰凉，抬头看着他一脸紧张忍不住笑出来：“你冷静点，说不定殿下回来是好事呢。”点点薛的房间方向，罗渽民若有所悟，分散一下精力果然能淡定一些。  
……  
…………  
………………  
好像也没有很有用的样子。  
各族高层此时还在紧张，元老院也紧张的开会讨论刚才的压力是怎么回事，黄仁俊的城堡里并没有人声喧哗，但整个城堡在挂钟突然发出密集的钟声后，宛如活了过来，器物各自归位，焕然一新。  
黄仁俊环视一周微微叹气：“我也仅能让城堡维持一般运作，殿下回归它才真正的活过来。”  
话音刚落，城堡的大门自动打开，黑发黑瞳但长相带着异域风情的女人脚步轻快，看不出已经沉睡了几十个世纪。黄仁俊深吸口气，带着罗渽民行礼。  
挥手让两个小辈各自落座，卡帕多西亚坐在主位上，早有血仆备好鲜血端上来，对鲜血没那么迷恋的始祖并未在意，只是打量着罗渽民。  
压力感又慢慢回归，业务不太熟练的心脏此时找到了存在感，疯狂跳动告诉罗渽民，你在紧张。  
卡帕多西亚挑挑眉：“神侍？”  
罗渽民低声回答：“是。”  
“当年还警告过他们小心教廷，怎么就不听呢，”有些遗憾的咋舌，“不过是个好孩子。”  
“仁俊殿下，刚才……”薛从楼梯上往下冲，看到主位上坐的不是黄仁俊愣了一下，来不及说完后边的话，就被摄去心魄。  
回神后薛跪在楼梯旁大口喘气，刚与他对视的女人缓缓开口：“元老院……是什么？”  
黄仁俊和罗渽民对视一眼乖乖低头，眼观鼻鼻观心，心里却同时浮现出一个想法——  
他们之前没来得及收拾的元老院药丸，毕竟比起抽丝剥茧的处理，巨大的等级压制可以简单粗暴的将这些错综复杂撕得粉碎。  
“眼光不错，虽然先斩后奏了但是念在对象还可以的份上我就不说你什么了。”卡帕多西亚视线转回黄仁俊和罗渽民身上，手里凝聚出权杖，轻轻向地一点，罗渽民觉得左手无名指一阵灼烧，热度褪去多了一枚蝶翼形状的戒环。  
黄仁俊手上也有，正好与罗渽民的凑成一对，卡帕多西亚起身：“去婚房棺材里睡一觉吧，不用管我，我出去转转。”  
没有管不敢起身的薛，黄仁俊和罗渽民携手走去婚房，盘在房顶的蔷薇重新开放，沉香里混入些茉莉的香味。  
跨入豪华的“婚床”，黄仁俊抻了个懒腰：“真没想到这个房间会被用到。”罗渽民躺在他身侧，被长辈认证的新婚丈夫正高兴，直接把伴侣牢牢抱在怀里不想撒手。  
黄仁俊打了个呵欠，重新带着温度相贴的身体让他感觉很新奇，温暖的感觉也催生了睡意，捧着罗渽民的脸啵唧一口亲在嘴巴上，嘟囔着：“快睡吧，明天我们就去现世躲着……”  
罗渽民眼神温和看着睡着的黄仁俊，在他额头上亲了亲：“都听你的。”  
七、  
打定主意要溜的小两口走之前还是给卡帕多西亚留下了他们理出来的血族势力，误伤了自己的羽翼就不好了，然后火速逃往现世，还不忘通知一下李马克和李东赫两口子。  
吃着小蛋糕的黄仁俊看着对面心有余悸的李东赫，李东赫还在拍胸口让自己淡定，他们接到消息往外跑的时候卡帕多西亚已经到了元老院，一边漫不经心说着“我看看是谁想为难我家孩子”一边直接掀了元老院会厅的大族长实在太吓人，回想刚才的场景李东赫都觉得手里的可可不香了。黄仁俊回味着柠檬的鲜味，摆摆手：“这算啥，你是没见过殿下当年在三代叛乱时下诅咒的样子，啧啧啧，后来三代被四代推翻，简直不要太惨。”  
李东赫托着脸：“不在意元老院，而且本来元老院里卡帕多西亚氏族就不怎么参与，这次怎么还这么大动作？”  
黄仁俊不在意的端起自己的花茶：“我是不怎么在乎，但是元老院想对卡帕多西亚插手啊，而且私底下骚扰渽民让他觉得很介意，本来我们是打算自己收拾收拾的，但是殿下回来了就一次性解决吧。”  
李东赫咂嘴：“你这话说的，很有无法无天权二代的架势。”“我就是啊。”黄仁俊坦然的很。  
虽然也很想去吃吃喝喝，但是李马克和罗渽民还没搞完手里的事情，李马克毕竟梵卓的亲王，有些信息还是要互通有无一下，以前黄仁俊自己不怎么在意，但是现在加上了罗渽民该知道的就得知道了。  
两个不管事的完全不知道那俩已经从互通信息逐渐转变话题，拿出手机开始分享购物体验了，至于是什么购物体验——  
反正黄仁俊和李东赫（虽然最后都会知道但）不是很想知道。


End file.
